


Fawn's Tale - Short Creepy fawn horrors

by PegaGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepy, F/F, F/M, Faun - Freeform, Fawns, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Multi, Psychological Horror, cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories of my horror characters, who are all fawns. I feel no regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Little Fawns

**_Title: Fawn's Tale - Short Creepy Fawn horrors._ **

**_Rating: M for Gore, violence, and really deep and dark description of death._ **

**_I own all rights and characters to these works._ **

**_A/N: Here's a start._ **

* * *

First Story. Ten Little Fawns.

Ten Little Fawns played in the forest on a night so fine.

One wondered out too far. Than there was nine.

Nine Little Fawns now frightened and scared.

One met their untimely fate, than there was eight.

Eight Little Fawns, two up in heaven.

One killed herself for love, than there was seven.

Seven Little Fawns than ran, hiding in their homes.

One made and drank a extremely toxic and deadly mix, than there was six.

Six Little Fawns decided to swim and go for a dive.

One had a leg to heavy and drowned with water in his lungs, than there were five.

Five Little Fawns, planning trying to be safer than before.

One fell and was taken and slaughtered, than there was four.

Four Little Fawns hid in a large tree.

One slipped and fell, body bloody and twisted, than there was three.

Three Little Fawns ran and hurried from danger.

One was bitten and dragged away by wolves with screams of fears and pain in toe, than there was two.

Two fawns, brothers in blood. Fighting for their lives. For one was the killer.

The killer was killed with a gun, than there was one.

The single fawn walked down the path. Bloody and dragging his brother's corpse. Dropping him with the other's over a large ditch, least twenty feet down. The fawn than allowed himself to plummet with the other bodies onto the rocks. Dying along with the others.

The one became none.


	2. The Dinner no one will forget Part One

_**The Dinner no one will forget. Part 1  
** _

* * *

"What's this?" Cog asked himself finding a letter in his mail box, along with some other letters such as some bills and advertisements. But one stuck out. Cog was a fawn, he stuck out like a sore thumb in his town, living with a clocksmith was kinda his life though. He wouldn't have gotten his name without it. For you see, he was born without a left leg. So even his own kind or humans didn't want to adopt him. Accept for a clocksmith named Jerith Mc'Holly. And he made him a full functioning clock work leg. And since he's done growing all he needs time to time is his cogs to be turned. Thus his name. His horns weren't very large, they were curved and no extra 'branches' he calls them. He wore trousers despite his fur, a nice button up and a vest. Of course no shoes. Cog had copper hair and blue eyes. His markings such as a young deer's were white that started from his jaw line down his neck and on the back. Not on his face though he did have some freckles. He was light skinned despite his brown and white markings. 

As he went inside he looked at the strange envelope which had his name on it. Setting the other bills and adds down he looked at the envelope curiously. He noticed something odd as well, it had his name on it. Address and all. He grabbed a letter opener and started to open the letter as his father came in.

"Ahh! Morning Cog~!" Jerith said happily, "Got the mail I see." Jerith was an old man between his late forties to fifties. He had adopted Cog at four years old and now that Cog was about twenty he knew he had to raise him as an apprentice to run the shop, which he has done well, "Anything interesting?" He asked looking at the letters, "And how is that damn leg of yours it was cold last night so I hope the cold didn't cause the springs to lock." Cog looked to his father raising a brow mid way into opening the envelope and he laughed shaking his head.

"Everything's fine father. No springs locked up or anything. You worry too much." Cog said pointing the letter opener to his father who laughed as he sat down.

"Well I care for a reason.. Who else is gonna run the shop when I go?" Jerith asked and Cog smiled a bit to his father and finished opening the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. He was puzzled why the paper was covered in red ink. Didn't effect the words or anything it was just odd.

_The letter read as such:_

_You are invited to a dinner party in Erovic Forest! The town of Fawns and Satyrs! It's a bountiful feast! Only certain people are invited so you're lucky!_

_When you arrive make sure it's before 8 PM tonight! Look for the fawn satyer hybrid named Chestnutt._

_~CN_

Dinner party in the Erovic Forest? Wasn't that surrounded by wolves guarding the place? He turned to his father and showed him the letter.

"Father is it alright if I go?" Jerith took the letter and read it over, he than looked to his son and smiled to him.

"You're almost a man you don't have to ask. Just make sure your work is done before you leave."

"Yes father."

* * *

After a long travel outside of town and into the forest, he had a lantern as he walked and he didn't want to disturb anyone. Stopping when a large black wolf was before him, sitting with his chest out and looked to the fawn before him.

"You are not of the village here.. Nor a merchant who are you?" The wolf growled.

"I-I got a letter. An invitation." Cog pulled out the letter from his pocket and showed it to the wolf. The wolf looked at it and nodded.

"My son James is going as well. You can go with him he knows the way." The wolf said letting the fawn go by. Cog nodded and started to walk and saw a male, holding his lantern he saw the man James the wolf mentioned sitting down. From the dim light he saw shoulder length hair, a thick black tail ears perking upwards and the male had trousers and no shirt. His feet were like his father's but oddly human hands. Must be a strange werewolf form of some kind. James hopped off the rock were he sat and gestured for him to follow. Shining yellow eyes were in the dark. Cog followed James and the two walked down the trail in an awkward silence.

They didn't take long to arrive into the village, there were a lot of people still out at this hour. And Cog has never seen other fawns before. The Satyers were amazing with their ram and goat horns, and the fawns with their large majestic buck horns, you could tell who were hybrids bu their horns and markings. James looked to Cog and laughed seeing the excitement.

"Never seen another fawn haven't you kid?"

"No.. I've been around humans my whole life."

"Sounds boring. Come on. Let's see if anyone else is going." Cog didn't understand what he meant but he followed dimming his light since the town was still bright. As the two wondered a pink fawn came running up to them, she was a curvy girl, and her hair short and curly. Her hair a pastel pink matching with her markings with pink and white. Her eyes were brown. with a pastel pink dress to match. Her pointed ears were adored with the markings on her face that went down her neck to her shoulders. She had two horns on each side of her head a total of four. Cog blinked raising a brow.

"JAMES YOU MADE IT!" She said happily hugging the wolf. James hugged the fawn back and laughed.

"Hello Cherry Blossom. Is Willow and Dogwood going as well?"

"Of course they're going!" Blossom said moving from the hug, "Willow should be here any... THERE SHE IS!" The others looked over to see a thin tall fawn. Her chest flat and her body was adored with white and silver markings, her eyes blank and had long white hair. A dress that showed her legs with a long trail behind her. She had magnificent horns upon her head with many branches. Cog just stared at amazement of the fawn before him. James nudged him as Blossom hugged the thin female.

"That's Willow. The Winter Fawn."

"Winter Fawn?" Cog asked snapping from his daze. James nodded crossing his arms.

"When a fawn is born under a tree in any season that's what they symbolize. Willow was born under the willow tree in winter while her parents were on a hunting trip. They found her parents dead in the snow but she was still alive. Thus the winter fawn."

"Wow.. What about Cherry Blossom?"

"She was born on the first day of spring. None of the cherry blossoms started to turn accept one. One was letting pink petals down like mad, thus the Spring fawn was born."

"Wow.. That's how you name everyone?" James shrugged.

"Everyone knows even the wolves. Fawns and Satyers are more imaginative with naming their young. What about you?" James asked and Cog laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck looking to his clock work leg.

"I'm Cog.. My dad named me that because he's a clocksmith. I was born without a leg so he made me one. So I was named Cog."

James nodded and smiled a bit, "That's actually kinda cool how can you walk with that?"

"Like anyone else." Cog shrugged and he saw James' ears perk happily and his face redden. Cog blinked looking over and a woman in a long red Mexican dress came from the forest and she moved her hair back, she had large horns and her face looked like a Mexican Candy Skull. Her markings were a beautiful pink, white, and black. Her nose wasn't like everyone else it looked like a skull nose and around her lips were like teeth with a pink outline. Above her nose like everyone else were her markings. Around her pastel eyes were pink spots and over her face was dark brown hair as she pulled it back a bit exposing her pointed ears. Cog waved his hand over James' face as the wolf waged his tail.

"James?" Cog asked. James than snapped out of it and looked to Cog.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Whose that?" He pointed to the female.

"Sugar Skull...~" James said in awe, "She's from a neighboring Village.. And just so beautiful.."

"Let me guess.. Born on the Day of the Dead?" James nodded at Cog's question, "Well let's say hello." Cog went over and James stuttered a bit as Cog approached the female. Sugar Skull blinked seeing Cog before her, she was obviously a lot taller than him but was a bit surprised.

"Oh.. Hello." She said surprised, her accent a bit thick but enough to understand her.

"Hello, I'm Cog Mc'Holly. I'm sure you know my new friend James." James froze and his ears up and tail between his legs and face flushed as red as Sugar Skull's dress. Sugar Skull looked to James and giggled smiling.

" _Si_ , I know of James Wolf.." Sugar Skull answered.

"Well he was wondering if you'll be going to the dinner party tonight." Cog said and James flailed his arms in a no matter, "And if you'll go with him." James started flailing harder. Sugar Skull noticed this and she laughed again and nodded.

"Yes I'm going and of course. He looks too shy to ask me. _Pobre cosa_. " She walked by Cog and went over to James, " _Me vas a caminar a la casa, James_?" James nodded a bit not really sure what she was asking but he sheepishly held his arm out and Sugar Skull wrapped her arms around his and they walked. Willow and Blossom blinked surprised and looked to Cog and Cog held his hands at his jacket smirking.

"Do that with my friends." 

* * *

As the guests arrived one by one gathering before a house one was quite tall. Taller than James and Sugar Skull. He had large ram horns but the markings of a fawn. Cog thought it was this Chestnutt but Willow informed it was Dogwood his brother. Another arrived with black and orange markings and black hair. Dark skin adoring as well with golden eyes. His name was Pumpkin the Fall Fawn. The one they were waiting for was the summer fawn. As they waited the doors finally opened showing a short sayter/fawn mix. He had the features of a fawn, his skin olive color but his markings above his nose started brown to his ears down his neck, than his shoulders. They had white spots within them. His eyes a dark green as well as his hair being a darker brown. He wore a dress that tied around the neck. It was a pastel blue like Sugar Skull's eyes. The only thing that was satyer was his horns. Cog now saw the similarities between Dogwood and this person he guessed was Chestnutt. They both had the same skin and hair but their eyes and markings, even horns were different. Nodding to his guests he gestured them to come in. 

"Apologizes for making you wait I was setting the table as well as putting left overs away."  


"Left overs?" Cog asked as the other's walked by. 

"Chestnutt is the local butcher. We got rabbits, chickens, anything goat or deer are forbidden." Dogwood informed walking inside. Cog was the last to enter the home as Chestnutt looked him up and down, than smiled sweetly. 

"Nice of you to come! Glad you made it!" Chestnutt said sweetly. Cog had a weird feeling about this guy. But he didn't want to be rude since he invited him. Plus he didn't want to say he's eaten buck before. But as they all entered the dining room with Chestnutt leading the way the table was dressed nicely with the food freshly placed on the table as well as on the plates. On the plates were small stakes, mashed potatoes, green beans and gravy on the potatoes. Everyone was in awe as they all sat down. Chestnutt at the head. He gestured them to eat and they all looked to one another suspiciously than ate. Cog looked at the food confused why everyone just started to eat. He cut the steak he had and looked at it closer at the coloring. Shrugging he figured he'd try it and take a bite. It was a good texture like beef, or was it deer, he's eaten both before and wasn't sick or anything, to figure out the taste he took another bite. It was more lean than he expected. A cheerful noise came from James. 

"This is really good Chestnutt~!" Chestnutt looked up from his plate he was eating and smiled. 

"Thank you! I've been working all day on it butchering the poor cow was quite tough. Sorry if it's a little chewie." 

"Chewie is jut how I like it~" James complimented and the others laughed. Dogwood than cleaned his mouth with a napkin and looked to his brother.  


"So how's work going?" 

"Going well getting a lot of animals from the farmers lately. Some of it isn't good to sell." 

"If you want you can dome to my town." Cog suggested, "We have some good stock." 

"Yours is deer and buffalo. I don't think our town can stomach it." Chestnutt said in a matter of fact tone. Cog wasn't sure if it was an insult or not. Willow clapped her hands a bit. 

"Is anyone ready for winter?" She asked and Blossom smiled. 

"I am! I get to spend it with Willow~!" 

"That's sweet."Chestnutt said and the group chatted about whatever came to mind, events of the day, where they will be vacationing, all kinds of things. Cog wasn't sure of the whole situation. He couldn't even piece together the stake he was eating. Standing he looked to Chestnutt as he stood.  


"Do you have a restroom I can use?" He asked and Chestnutt looked up and smiled.

"Yes I do. As soon as you leave the way you came in go to your right should be the third door on the left." Chestnutt informed and Cog nodded going down the way that Chestnutt instructed. He wasn't sure if he was sick or was just over thinking it. His father said he always overthought everything. Sighing he entered the hall looking around. Was it the third door on the left or the right? He wasn't sure. He was bad remembering these things.. Think it was the right! He went over to the door and opened it carefully. Once inside he noticed an odd smell. Weren't all bathroom like this? He found a lantern that was lit and he turned the knob on it to brighten the room. What he saw was a horrific image that would forever be etched into his brain.


	3. The Dinner no one will forget. Part 2

_**The Dinner no one will forget. Part 2** _

 

* * *

 

"Do you have a restroom I can use?" He asked and Chestnutt looked up and smiled.

"Yes I do. As soon as you leave the way you came in go to your right should be the third door on the left." Chestnutt informed and Cog nodded going down the way that Chestnutt instructed. He wasn't sure if he was sick or was just over thinking it. His father said he always overthought everything. Sighing he entered the hall looking around. Was it the third door on the left or the right? He wasn't sure. He was bad remembering these things.. Think it was the right! He went over to the door and opened it carefully. Once inside he noticed an odd smell. Weren't all bathroom like this? He found a lantern that was lit and he turned the knob on it to brighten the room. What he saw was a horrific image that would forever be etched into his brain.

There was a body, or what he could tell of one. The head on the table just staring at him. The legs torn to pieces and hanging off meat hooks. From what he guessed was female the torso was torn open, rib cadge broken, and intestines and other vital organs scattered on the floor before him. There was a butcher in the head of the fawn and her horns were gone. Looking up he saw many different horns upon the wall before the butchering area. Cog couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the wall there was two pictures with two outlines. One was a male fawn, and the other a female. The same on the other but satyers. Cog felt sick to his stomach when taking a closer look each part of the body was marked what was good and what wasn't. Covering his mouth fighting the urge to scream he got out as quietly as he could. Sighing he bit his lip, maybe he should warn the others. He walked back and spoke after entering the room.

"Hey everyone I should be heading back it's late." He said rubbing his arm a bit. A loud awe came from Cherry Blossom. Chestnutt was picking plates up and he rose a thin brow to Cog, "My father needs me to be home early. He can't run the Clock shop on his own." He laughed a bit.

"If you want I can walk you back to the entry to the forest." James offered.

"No no it's fine." Cog assured, "I know my way back it's no big deal." He sadly just wanted to go home and forget about the horrifying room. He wasn't sure if he should warn the others, thinking a moment he nodded a bit, "A-Actually yeah I don't know how your father will act at night."

"Well they do go hunting at night. Alright everyone I'll be back."

"It was a pleasure being here thank you for inviting me." Cog bowed a bit to Chestnutt. Who hasn't said a thing this whole time. Just standing there with the empty plates.

" _A_ _quí __ciervos_ , let me help you clean up." Sugar Skull offered.

"Thank you.." Chestnutt said and the other girls looked to one another. Dogwood just rose a brow. Noticing Chestnutt's weird behavior.  


* * *

 

As James and Cog left with lantern in hand they walked into the forest and Cog grabbed James' arm. James stopped looking a bit surprised to Cog, he looked all shaken up and sick. Not knowing what to do he made Cog sit down.  


"Is it your leg?" He asked. Cog shook his head and looked around, they were quite far from the town and around them was just dark. He looked to James and swallowed his fear and spoke.

"T... That wasn't beef." He said shakingly, "That was fawn.." James rose a brow confused, "Like.. One of me.. One of them!" James' face went into shock and sighed.

"Explains the weird chewie texture.."

"WE GOTTA WARN THEM!" Cog started to run but James caught him, "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Are you kidding me?! IF Chestnutt killed someone we'd know! Besides how did you even know?!" 

"I went into the wrong room and I saw the body... I saw the head... There were horns decorating his wall!" Cog said stammering.  


"You're joking.."

"You believe me right?! You said explaining the chewie texture..!"

"Maybe it was over cooked sometimes beef does that."

"James I'm serious.."

"As serious as a raven on a writing desk..?"

"This isn't funny James."

"Look I just don't-" In mid sentence James fell onto the ground and Cog crawled back after falling over, there was Chestnutt, his green eyes glaring down at Cog. In the moon light he saw there was a butcher knife and a mallet in hand. James was knocked out before Cog and Chestnutt stepped over him.

"You saw didn't you?" Chestnutt asked in a crazed tone. A wide smile and his eyes going wide as he asked laughing some, "You saw didn't you~? My prized possessions~? Aren't they pretty~?" Cog got up and ran dropping his lantern as it went out. Chestnutt chased behind him laughing insanely. More than any creature should. It was an unsettling cackle and laugh. Like ones in the mental hospitals, "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE~!" Cog hid quietly under a tree, holding his breath. Chestnutt walked over it and sniffed a bit looking around. Cog thought he was out of the clearing till a knife came so close to his nose, he stayed still and the knife was removed. Cog ran once he made sure the other male was gone. Running home, past the wolves, past the town, he just ran into the shop and leaned against the wall. Crying, he was so scared, he thought the town was scary, but in that forest, is the true terror.

* * *

 

"Is he alright doctor?" Jerith asked their doctor Dr. Barline. She sighed looking to Cog who was just sitting there on the bed staring off. 

"Whatever happened at that dinner party must have scared him.. I'll be here every day to talk to him. Poor thing looks traumatized..." 

"But he refuses to eat.. He needs food.." Jerith pressured and Dr. Barline held her hand up and smiled a bit.

"I know but he's at least eating the bread and butter. Looking at how he's acting no meat. Understand?"

"Yes mum.." He looked to his son who rocked back and forth, staring down at the sheets, mumbling to himself, "Just.. Promise me you'll keep him out of the mad house.."

"I promise.. This will be between you and I... I don't want Cog going in there myself.. The things they do to a human imagine what they'll do to a fawn.."

Weeks has passed since the dinner party, Cog wasn't sure what happened to James, or to the other's. He knew he was just terrified to find himself in that room. He never slept again with the door shut, he always had a weapon in his room and he had a lantern on for the night. He was terrified of Chestnutt. How could someone so small be so terrifying? In the day he helped his father and talked to his doctor as he did so. He still has yet to say what he saw in that house. Though he wasn't sure if anyone would believe him. Though today he was having a pretty cheerful day. He didn't have nightmares and he assured everyone he was okay. And meant it. He learned how to make a grandfather clock with his father and talked to his doctor as usual. He stopped hearing a knock at the door, and he got up from the table he sat with his father helping fix a clock. His doctor was just hanging out with them. Going to the door he opened it and saw the lantern he lost in the forest. It had a box with it. Curiously he picked both up and went to the table. The two fell silent as Cog opened the box and screamed falling back in full panic mode.

"COG WHAT'S WRONG?!" His father asked and Dr. Barline looked into the box.

"Oh my god..." Inside the box were five ears. Four like Cog's but two had markings like Willow and Cherry Blossom. The fifth was a wolf ear. As well as one eye each and a tongue from each victim. Cog was hyperventilating an the note inside the box read:

_ We all missed you at the party Cog, too bad you couldn't have joined it was quite the treat. _

_ ~CN _


End file.
